


Porcelain

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: Currently on HIATUS [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Amused!Cyborg, Cute, Cute!Beast Boy, F/M, Fluff, On Hiatus, Romance, Slow Burn, confused!Raven, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: It starts innocently enough, with a tea set, of all things.They would never guess where it leads.





	

It caught his eye unintentionally. He had been in the city to pick up the newest Mega Monkeys game and he happened to pass by a small shop on the way. It was sitting in the window, showing itself to the world outside.

It was a porcelain tea set that had a delicate pattern on it. There was a tea pot, four cups, four little saucers, and a sugar bowl. 

He knew someone who would love the gorgeous tea set.

So he stepped into the store and spoke to the person at the register. 15 minutes later he was leaving with a box containing the carefully wrapped and packed tea set, and a set of delicate silver spoons to go with it. 

He forwent the game he had originally been going for and headed home to the tower, after one small pit stop at the store to get a few other things.

He had a plan for his new acquisition, and he didn't really want to wait.

 

* * *

 

Raven was a bit surprised when she opened her door. She had been headed for the kitchen for her morning cup of tea, only to nearly trip over a large box when she opened her door.

It was wrapped in dark blue paper and sat there in the hallway right outside her door where she couldn't miss it. Her eyes narrowed a little, suspecting this to be one of Beast Boy's pranks.

But there was no card, no name indicating who it was from, nothing.

She was still a little suspicious,  but she decided to go ahead and open the box.

So Raven picked up the box, that was heavier than she expected, and brought it inside, sitting it on her desk.

She lifted the lid cautiously, just in case. Nothing popped out at her or made any noise, so she looked inside. There were several small items and one big one wrapped in tissue paper.

Raven reached in and took the biggest thing out. She unwrapped the paper, revealing a gorgeous tea pot. It was dark blue with flecks of lighter blue in it, with a pattern of black swirls and curlicues covering the surface. The handle arched from the top and ended in a sculpted swirl at the base of the teapot.

The lid, which had been wrapped in a second piece of tissue paper, had a knob on the top that was sculpted in a similar fashion, to match.

Raven marveled at the beautiful piece of porcelain before setting it aside and going for the other things in the box. The next item was a medium sized cup with the same pattern and a miniature version of the same handle as the teapot.

The next thing was a saucer for the cup that was blue with the black swirls around the edge only. After she pulled out three more cups and saucers she uncovered a small pot intended for sugar. It had a lid like the pot but no handle.

Then she pulled out what turned out to be a bundle of four metal spoons with a pretty fillagree design on the handle that complimented the tea set.

Next she pulled out a square cube that ended up being a dark blue tin full of packets of tea leaves. There were five packets, each labeled as a different tea. There was Ceylon, Jasmine, Chai, Orange Blossom, and Green tea. Two of those were her favorites, the Ceylon and Green.

Raven smiled a little bit. Whoever had left this for her had chosen well. She loved the teapot, and the tea was a nice touch. It had brightenedher day just a little.

Raven packed everything back into the box and headed, once more, for the kitchen, humming under her breath. No one else was up yet to hear her, though Dick would probably be awake soon. So the grey skinned girl went to begin her morning routine.

 

* * *

 

Beast Boy smiled to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. Cyborg was busy at the stove, humming to himself and flipping pancakes.

Robin was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Star was sitting at the table beside Raven, amiably chatting with the darker girl. And Raven sat there sipping her tea from a beautiful blue cup. The matching teapot was sitting on the counter, out of the way, steam drifting from the spout.

Beast Boy could smell the hint of spice in the air underneath the scent of Cyborg's cooking.

So Raven obviously liked the present. A warm feeling welled up in BB's chest.

He was glad he had taken the chance and bought it for her.

A happy buzz in his chest, BB went to the refrigerator and gathered the stuff for his breakfast. He set about making himself an imitation omelette with tofu bacon.

He just had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
